


Desire

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are there versions of ourselves that are more honest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Original work by infidus-sicarius which I have been tasked to continue. Posting it here to work on it…

~~~~~x~~~~

Helmet Party : Desire

~~~×~~~

A hand slid to his crotch, gripping his erection. It was strong, heavy, cold… and metal.

He gasped when the hand began to massage his cock, the other going behind him to squeeze at a cheek. Words of encouragement, praise, and lustful wishes were whispered to his ears. Sending shivers down his spine.

"Stop…" The man pleaded, his words falling on deaf ears. The hand only quickened. Its grip was firm yet gentle, applying the right pressure and speed.

"I… I…"

He couldn’t form a sentence. It doesn’t matter.

A roar escaped his lips as he came. Back arching while cum streamed from his cock.

"Good boy."

His molester praised, hands still roaming.

Just then, the door was slammed open and his violator was roughly yanked away. Pushed into a far wall.

Engineer looked at his savior.

Soldier.

The man kept cursing as he sent punch after punch at his metallic doppelganger, not caring about his now bleeding knuckles as he punched at the metal.

After he was content that the robot was absolutely damaged beyond repair, he turned to the Texan.

"Are you alright professor?"

He asked as he placed his shirt over him.

Engineer had flinched at the touch and this made Soldier frown.

It had been a day since they last saw Engineer. Only to find out that he had been abducted.

"It’s fine toymaker. You’re safe with me."

Soldier, as slowly as he could, went over to Engineer and carried him.

Engineer was too weak to protest, too tired to care.

Though he cringed at Soldier’s touch and voice, he relaxed against the warmth of the man’s chest and arms. He fell asleep almost immediately.

~~~×~~~

Soldier stared at Engineer for a moment. Glad that there was a calmness in his face as he slept.

Engineer had flinched and cringed at his touch. And he was pretty sure he saw fear when Engineer heard his voice.

He can’t blame him.

They had found out that even if their robot doppelgangers were a stupider, except for Engineer’s, version of them. The robots were still like them. Only that they were more open about showing the mercenaries desires and interests.

And that Robot Soldier was no different.

Soldier sighed and again looked at the pieces of metal that had been the Robot Soldier then back to the sleeping man on his arms.

He leaned down and kissed Engineer’s forehead, a simple promise to keep him safe.

"Someday… I’ll tell you."

Soldier whispers, Engineer simply seems to relax further and he smiles.

He then carries him back to the base.

~~~×~~~

END.


End file.
